


The Discovery

by Illiad_And_Oddity



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiad_And_Oddity/pseuds/Illiad_And_Oddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora has just made a very shocking discovery about Kairi.  Riku is shocked he didn't already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Discovery

Riku knew things were finally back to normal when one day after school, he suddenly heard the sounds of Sora invading his house. Sora yelled a quick greeting to Riku's dad and bounded up the stairs, making a huge racket. It was nice to know that no matter how many adventures they had, things would be the same when they returned home.

"Riku, Riku!" Sora slammed his bedroom door open, "Riku, are you here?"

Riku looked up from his desk and the geometry homework he'd been attempting to do, "What, Sora?"

"Riku," Sora gasped, coming over to his desk and grabbing onto it for dear life, "Kairi's a _girl_!"

Riku blinked at him. Okay, this was entirely new, "... Why is this causing you so much distress?"

"I didn't realize that Kairi was a _girl_ ," Sora said, flailing his arms wildly, "I mean, I knew she was a girl, but not that she was a _girl_ , you get it! She's a _girl_ girl. With boobs and everything!"

Riku stared at him for a long while before snorting, "Sora, do me a favor: call my voicemail and say exactly what you just said so I can _play it back to you_."

"But, but!" Sora said helplessly, still flailing his arms, "She's all - she's pretty! And - and!"

"Well, Sora, sometimes when a boy likes a girl _very much_ , certain physical reactions will happen in his body - "

"Stop making fun of me!" Sora said, "I know all that, I'm just freaking out 'cause I don't know what to think about suddenly thinking Kairi is hot! I never have before! I mean, I didn't think she was ugly or anything, but she was just... Kairi, y'know?"

"So... what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" Sora wailed, with an expression of utter anguish, "What do I do?!"

Riku rolled his eyes and turned back to his homework, "Why don't you try asking her out?"

"But -"

"Stupid," Riku said, "If you don't ask her out, then I will."

"But if I ask her out, then you'll be left out!"

"No I won't," Riku said with a smug look. He softened and gave Sora one of the gentle smiles he reserved only for him and Kairi, "Look, Sora, just tell Kairi that you like her, and then we'll explain some other obvious things to you."


End file.
